Tu sonrisa
by FlorLee329
Summary: Tu sonrisa... es eso lo único que deseo... por ella... si me la entregas... yo sonrío... Especial de 14 de febrero, Bonus de Dino s Dedicated


¡Konnichiwa!

Ahora vengo con un pequeño especial para el día del Amor y la Amistad, también conocido como San Valentín o el 14 de Febrero. Este es otro bonus de la serie Dino´s dedicated, por lo que está dedicado a Dinora-chan ^-^. Es un drabble, por lo que puede ser algo, un poco, muy extraño.

**Declaración:** Las PPG no me pertenecen (si fuese así tendrían miles de universos alternos, y en uno de ellos Buttercup sería una colegiala común de 16 años y Butch le llevaría dos años, teniendo 18), le pertenecen a Cartoon Network. Las utilizo sin fines lucrativos, mero entretenimiento.

**Advertencias:** Universo Alterno, posible OoC, drabble, diferencia de edades, amor colegial, especial de San Valentín.

**FanFic dedicado a:** Dinora-chan (¡Te quiero mi pequeña gran amiga!)

* * *

_**Tu sonrisa**_

__ ¿Qué es lo que debería hacer?_ _su negra cabellera se encontraba completamente lisa, adornada por un brillante listón verde. Sus ojos jade se mantenían fijos en la pequeña cajita decorada con papel verde oscuro y un listón blanco que sostenía en sus manos. Soltó un largo suspiro cerrando sus ojos con cansancio._ Sabía que era mejor no haber hecho nada, al fin y al cabo no me voy a atrever a entregarlos…

_ ¿A quién se los ibas a dar?_ preguntó una gruesa pero amigable voz, obligándola a abrir los ojos instantáneamente, con nerviosismo.

_ Bu-Butch-sempai…_ el pequeño murmullo se escapó de sus labios al encontrarse con esos ojos jade oscuro, y esa boca embozando una sonrisa, esos labios que tanto deseaba hablándole cálidamente, como siempre lo hacían.

_ Hola, Buttercup, que tengas un feliz 14 de febrero_ saludó el joven vestido con un oscuro pantalón negro, una camisa escolar blanca, un saco negro con detalles verdes, al igual que la corbata que se anudaba en su cuello.

_ Si, igual para ti_ susurró sintiendo un pequeño sonrojo apoderándose de sus mejillas.

_ ¿Y? ¿Me dirás para quien son estos chocolates?_ preguntó señalando la pequeña caja que la morena aún sostenía en su mano. Ella reaccionó por reflejo, escondiendo el pequeño presente en la bolsa de su saco femenino del mismo estilo que el del joven, alisó un poco su falda negra y acomodó su corbata verde, intentando disimular sus nervios. Levantó su mirada, tragando saliva, e introdujo de nuevo su mano al bolsillo de su saco escolar.

_ Sempai, esto es para ti_ sacó los chocolates de su bolsillo, tendiéndoselos al joven, que los vio con aparente sorpresa, para sonreír después, tomándolos de la mano de la joven_ Son para darle las gracias por haber cuidado de mí todo este tiempo_ susurró intentando excusarse por el presente.

_ Gracias, Buttercup._ besó la frente de la joven, acentuando el carmesí de sus mejillas. Retrocedió un poco, para poder ver a la morena sonrojada, riendo un poco._ Tengo que ir a mi clase, pero en la hora de salida me gustaría mostrarte algo, ¿quisieras venir?

_ C-Claro, sempai_ sonrió aliviada, viendo al joven que se había robado su corazón desde el primer momento en que le sonrió.

_ Ok, espérame en tu última clase, yo pasaré por ti_ le hizo una seña en forma de despedida, antes de darse media vuelta, caminando lentamente, hacia uno de los grandes edificios de elegante construcción.

_ Yo te esperaré siempre_ susurró despidiéndose con la mano, sin ser vista. Una radiante sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, antes de que se diera media vuelta, para caminar con paso lento por el sendero rodeado de arboles. Siguió sonriendo de una manera completamente sincera, deseando ver esa sonrisa, su sonrisa.

_ Yo también, Buttercup_ susurró cerrando sus ojos verdes, sonriendo levemente, mientras llevaba el pequeño obsequio a su boca, besándolo levemente. Separó el obsequio, sonriendo sinceramente solo para ella, deseando ver su sonrisa.

_**¡Fin!

* * *

**_

Bueno, creo que al final resultó algo cursi, pero desde el titulo hasta "Fin" logré hacer exactamente 500 ^-^, ni una mas ni una menos jajajajaja! Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, porque a mí me gustó imaginarme así a Buttercup y a Butch *-*.

¡Feliz día del amor y la amistad!

¡Los quiero!

¡Sayonara!


End file.
